Dinah Lance (Earth-1938)
Origin Dinah Laurel Lance is the oldest child of Quentin Lance and Dinah Drake, the heroine Black Canary. Dinah was named after her mother, so her family called her "D.L" or just Laurel. Dinah was a stubborn girl, determined to do everything by herself. She was also fascinated by her mother's past. While her mother had quit being Black Canary before Dinah Laurel was born, she often told her daughter stories of her adventures. Her mother's old Justice Society teammates were like aunts and uncles to Dinah Laurel. Ted Garica, a famous boxer who was Wildcat, was particularly close to the Lance family. When Dinah Laurel asked for boxing lessons for her sixth birthday, Ted couldn't refuse. As Dinah got older, it became clearer that Dinah Laurel was truly talented at fighting. By the time she was twelve, Dinah was a black belt in karate and judo. She even started to teach her younger sister Sara some fighting techniques. Her mother even began thinking about training Dinah Laurel to be the next Black Canary. However, tragedy struck when a group of villains tried to revenge on Justice Society by attacking their families. While the elder Dinah went to help Ted when his son was kidnapped, a villain named White Dragon ambushed Quentin, Dinah Laurel, and Sara. Quentin tried to protect his daughters but, White Dragon killed him. Dinah Laurel was filled with rage and the desire to protect her sister. When White Dragon approached the two girls, Dinah Laurel screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. Dinah's Meta-Gene was activated and she knocked out White Dragon with a sonic scream. Her mother returned to find her husband dead and her daughters traumatized. What's more, Ted's son was killed when he was kidnapped. Dinah Laurel wanted to become a hero more than ever, to prevent deaths like that from ever happening. However, her mother refused. She didn't want her children to have any to do with heroics, which she blamed for the tragedy that befell her family. The elder Dinah moved the family from their home in Gotham in New Jersey to a suburb of Star, California, Plantium Flats. Dinah Laurel was upset but, felt she couldn't upset her mother anymore. Still, Dinah and Sara continued to train in secret. Dinah Laurel wanted to become the next Black Canary badly. When Dinah started a band in order to let out some steam, she even named the band Black Canary in an act of rebellion. However, her true rebellion would come when one of her bandmates died of a drug overdose. Dinah was filled with guilt over not being able to help her friend in time. Dinah refused to let their death be in vain. The Black Canary needed to fly once more. Cry of the Canary Dinah made a costume with her clothes, a simple mask, and her mother's old motorcycle jacket. She went out every night, seeking out the drug-dealers that gave her friend the lethal hit. She stopped many muggings and even saved a couple trapped in a burning car. Still, she couldn't find the dealers. Her sister, Sara, had noticed Dinah sneaking out every night. Sara eventually caught Dinah coming back one night and demanded to help her. Dinah reluctantly agreed. Using Sara's street smarts, Dinah was able to finally to catch the dealer she was looking for. With her mission done, Dinah considered retiring as Black Canary. However, she felt being a hero it what she was born to do. She faced a new problem when her mother started hearing rumors of a new Black Canary patrolling the streets of their town. Dinah Laurel was able to calm her mother's fears so a while when the new Black Canary stopped a bank robbery while Dinah's band was playing. What her mother didn't was, this actually a plan by her daughters, with Sara playing the role Black Canary when Dinah was unavailable. Their scheme came to a disastrous end when The 100 gang tried to move into Platinum Flats. Their sheer numbers overwhelmed Dinah. Dinah and Sara began having to be Black Canary at the same time, with Dinah going after The 100 while Sara handled regular crimes. However, The 100 kidnapped Sara while she was being Black Canary. They brutally beat her up and would have been killed if Dinah wasn't able to track her down. When Dinah saw what they had done to her little sister, Dinah completely destroyed their warehouse. She put all the criminals present in critical condition with her first and brought the entire warehouse with her Canary cry. She brought Sara to the hospital and came clean to her enraged mother. Her mother blamed Dinah Laurel for Sara's beating and said that if Dinah didn't stop being Black Canary, she was no longer be welcome to their home. Dinah was guilt-ridden about what to Sara and wandered the streets in the daze after her mother yelled at her. Dinah seriously considered burning her costume and never looking back. However, she suddenly felt a strong earthquake. News soon broke that Star was almost in ruins due to an extremely strong earthquake. Dinah couldn't just let people die when she could help. Dinah suited up and rode her motorcycle to Star. The city was in chaos, with aftershocks still rocking the streets. Dinah used her scream to clear out rumble and recused those trapped below. While the local hero Green Arrow stopped those responsible for the earthquake, Dinah kept the citizens of Star safe. After that, Dinah left a voicemail for her mother and sister. She apologized for all she had done but, said she couldn't just stop being Black Canary. Dinah claimed that it would be safer without her and began her hero career in earnest. Bird of Prey Dinah decided to track the 100's boss and take them down for hurting her sister. She went from city, taking jobs as a singer in various bars. Dinah spent most of her time in those cities hunting down the 100 members and taking care of any other criminals she came across. Eventually, her search led her back to Star. She had learned the current boss the 100, Steven Mandragora, was planning on actioning off alien tech the 100 had stolen. While in Star, Dinah teamed up with it's main hero, Green Arrow. She and the archer started flirting with each other, although she was slightly put off by his callous demeanor. Together, they took down Mandragora and stopped any dangerous tech from being taken. Dinah impressed Green Arrow by tricking Mandragora into heading right into a police barricade. Dinah was, in turn, touched when Green Arrow prevented a 100 member from killing himself due to fear of what the organization would do to him. The two agreed to keep in touch. As Dinah left Star, she wondered about what she going to do now. Then, her mother called for the first time in months to tell her that Sara had gone missing. While the reunion was tense at first, Dinah and her mother focussed on finding Sara. They discovered evidence that Sara may have been taken by the infamous League of Shadows. Terrified for her sister, Dinah went to the League of Shadows base were she thought Sara was being held. Dinah fought the assassin trainees there, demanding to know where her sister was. Finally, Dinah came face to face with Lady Shiva, possibly the best martial artist in the world. While Dinah tried her hardest, Shiva was clearly winning. Before the fight could conclude, Sara came out and put a stop to it. She told Dinah that she went to the League of Shadows on her own, feeling that killing evil-doers was the only way to get true justice. Dinah told Sara that wasn't the way but, Sara refused to come home. Weakened by all the fighting, Dinah could watch as Sara left. Shiva encouraged Dinah to keep training, impressed by her skill. Dinah vowed that she would get her sister back one day, no matter what it took. Dinah shifted her focus from the 100 to the League of Shadows. She teamed up more and more with Green Arrow, who had also been wronged by the League of Shadows. The relationship slowly turned romantic, although Green Arrow's problem with commitment prevented them from becoming official. Dinah got word that the League of Shadows were planning something big in Canada. The pair headed to the area and encountered a different League. While the Justice League had only been active for about two years, they had already become famous. The Justice League was there because of information that LOS was going to release a bio-weapon. Dinah worked well with the JL and the heroes prevented the bio-weapon from being spread. The Justice League was impressed with both Dinah her partner, Green Arrow. They were offered membership, which both accepted. Dinah was happy to have powerful allies and felt like she was truly following in her mother's footsteps. Siren of Shadows Dinah's life started to come a bit undone. She had become close to Green Arrow's ward and sidekick, Speedy. When Speedy got addicted to heroin, Oliver threw him out of the house in a moment of anger. Dinah was horrified and furious when Oliver refused to apologize to Speedy. Dinah left Star when Oliver didn't budge on the issue. Dinah was already in rough a spot. Her investigation into the League of Shadows had hit a wall and Dinah couldn't seem to break through it. Even worse, her mother had been diagnosed with cancer. Dinah decided to head to Gotham to meet with her mother. While at a hotel Dinah got a text from someone named "Oracle". Oracle told Dinah of a plot to sell nuclear weapons by Gotham. Dinah and Oracle worked together, with Oracle using hacking to help while Dinah did the fighting. They were extremely effective together. After the weapons deal was stopped, Dinah asked Oracle was. Oracle said they were an ally and would be open to working with Dinah in the future. After Dinah met up with her mother, Dinah contacted Batman about Oracle. Batman was tight-lipped but, vouched for Oracle. This gave Dinah the confidence to contact Oracle again and said she was happy to work with them again. For the next year or so, Dinah worked as an agent of Oracle, hunting down criminals Oracle had discovered using their technical skills. They became good partners and soon we're best friends, despite Dinah's slight reservations and Oracle's general closed-off demeanor. These problems disappeared when Oracle was almost killed and Dinah saved her. Oracle revealed herself to be Barbara Gordon, the first Batgirl who became a world-class hacker after being paralyzed by a supervillain. Dinah and Barbara became roommates in the old Gotham clocktower. Their small partnership became a full team when Dinah got kidnapped by a villain seeking to extort. Oracle recruited Huntress, a rather violent vilgante, to save her. Together, Oracle and Huntress recused Dinah from the villain. Despite Oracle still not fully trusting Huntress, Dinah took the other woman under her wing. Huntress, Oracle, and Dinah become known as the Birds of Prey, one of the most effective and fear superhero teams. During this time, Dinah was still a member of the Justice League. Not long after the Birds of Prey fully formed, the Great Crisis happened. All of reality was nearly destroyed and millions of people died, including many superheroes. In response to this, some Justice Society who were still able to be heroes decided to reform the JSA. Dinah was one of the first heroes to be asked to join. As Dinah had considered all the JSA her family from a young age, Dinah joined with no hesitation. Dinah sometimes joined for missions and trained many of the younger members of the JSA. While Dinah was a reverse member of both the JSA and JL, her main focus was the Birds of Prey. While it brought Dinah a small amount of shame, she began to give up on finding Sara. When she asked Barbara to search for her, Dinah was forced to face the fact that Sara was a full-fledged assassin now. She wondered if Sara even deserved to be saved if she did terrible things of her own free will. Then, the elder Dinah's cancer returned with a vengeance after a period of remission. This time is was terminal, with the former superhero having only a year to live. She asked her daughter to bring Sara back if only so she could say goodbye. Dinah couldn't deny her mother's wish so she left to seach for the League of Shadows. Birds Of A Feather While Dinah got a lot of info from Oracle, her main supporter was completely unexpected. Lady Shiva met Dinah at the League hideout Dinah was raiding. She told Dinah she could tell her where Sara was on the condition that she could challenge Dinah to a duel one day. Desperate to find her sister, Dinah agreed. Shiva brought her to a League training camp where Sara was set to be after her latest mission. Shiva had Dinah be trained as Sara wouldn't go willingly and she wanted Dinah to be "as ready as possible". For Sara or for eventual their duel, Dinah didn't know. Still, Dinah started her training. It was extremely brutal and harsh, with the trainers trying to break her spirit. Still, Dinah remained true to herself. During her time, she became close a girl, given the insulting name "Sin", the League of Shadows had been grooming to be an assassin. She became a mother-figure to Sin and in turn loved Sin like a daughter. She decided to take Sin with her when Sara returned. Eventually, the day came when Sara went to see the leader of the training camp to report a successful kill, only to find her older sister inside. Before Dinah could say anything, Sara began to attack her. Sara told Dinah she wanted to be left alone. Dinah refused, telling Sara about their mother. Sara said she had cut all ties with her family and didn't want to see her. Dinah told Sara she would either bring her sister back for her mother or would bring Sara back to face justice. The two sisters started fighting each other. While Sara extremely dangerous fighter in her own right, Dinah was one of the top fighters in the world and had a sonic scream to boot. After being knocked down with the Canary Cry, Sara said she surrendered. As Dinah when to help her up, Sara put a knife her throat. Sara declared the League of Shadows was helping the world by destroying the evils of it while Dinah and they barely helped at all. Dinah honestly didn't know if Sara was going to kill her. Before Sara could make a move, a knife was thrown into her shoulder. Sara went to attack who did that only to find a crying, clearly terrified Sin telling her to leave Dinah alone. Dinah asked Sara if an organization that's truly good would train a child to be a killer. Sara couldn't find an answer and didn't resist when Dinah took her down. Dinah returned to Gotham with a nervous Sin and a nearly catatonic Sara. Dinah got to her mother's hospital room and found all of her mother's old JSA teammates waiting for her. Her mother was on her deathbed and wanted to see her daughters. Dinah and Sara had one last conversation with their mother. They each held each of their hands and hugged their mother as she passed away. Sara agreed to go into a deprogramming rehab center. Now that Dinah had her sister, a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. With a little help from Barbara, Dinah officially adopted Sin. Not long after, Dinah was contacted by Green Arrow. He had realized his mistakes and had made amends with Speedy. He asked for her forgiveness and Dinah told she was never one he needed to apologize to. Still, Dinah recognized Oliver had grown as a person and her feelings for him began to resurface. Dinah and Oliver got back together and have been going strong ever since. Today, Dinah is the field leader of the Birds of Prey and has recently been elected as the chairwoman of the Justice League. Powers & Abilities '' '''Sonic Manipulation: Dinah is a metahuman who can produce a sonic scream, nicknamed ''"The Canary Cry", ''that can reach 300 decibels. It can be loud enough to topple buildings and even make Superman's ears bleed, although it takes a lot out of her. The Canary Cry can be deadly so Dinah only uses it from far away, with super durable metahumans or she feels it's absolutely necessary. She can also use her power to mimic voices or sounds, but she had to practice to make it sound idenctial to what she's copying. From a young age, Dinah has been trained in various types of combat. As it became a passion for her, she studied even more. Today, Dinah has either master or it is highly trained in boxing, aikido, dragon style kung fu, capoeira, judo, mu thai, krav maga and tae kwon do. While not that the level of someone like Lady Shiva, she's at least as good as world-class fighters like Batman. Dinah is noted for skill in being a leader and making up clever fighting strageties. '''''Trivia -Dinah became Black Canary in the spring of 2000. -She was born on November 9, 1982. -Dinah's chocker and earing let her communicate with Oracle while on a mission. -Ironically, Dinah is terrible with technology. She can use the basics of a laptop and a cellphone, but anything more complicated than that confuses the hell of Dinah. -Dinah originally used a blonde wig like her mother, but dyed her hair blonde after deciding to be more relaxed with her secret identiy. -She is currently the owner of the Sherwood Florists, one in Gotham and another in Star. She often employs recently released petty criminals in order to dissuade them from returning to crime. -Despite being their guardian's girlfriend, Oliver's kids (Roy AKA Speedy I/Arsenal, Connor/Red Arrow and Mia/Speedy II) see her more as a big sister figure. Roy's daughter Lian calls her "Auntie Dinah". -Dinah is a trained consular. She went into the training program to help civilians after saving them, but finds it very useful when dealing with younger heroes. -She's a motorcycle enthusiast. Her main hobby is fixing up her "darling", a motorcycle she had gotten for seventeenth birthday. -In addition to her beautiful singing, Dinah also plays the harmonica to keep her voice trained. For a while, she had more or less stopped singing but has rediscovered much to she loved it due to often singing lullabies to Sin to calm her down.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League (Earth-1938) Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Birds of Prey (Earth-1938) Category:Expert Combatant Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Metahumans of Earth-1938